Running Wild Chapter 3
by jezzileigh
Summary: New chap! :D


Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to get Chapter 3 up. Laptop charger died on me. Sure you guys have had one of those days before. So without further ado I give you Chapter 3. If you like it PLEASE let me know. I would love to know how you guys feel about it. Thanks!

As always Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Just borrowing the characters for my own entertainment!

Running Wild

3.

Just know you´re not in this thing alone,

There´s always a place in me that you can call home.

Cheryl Cole-Fight for This Love

I said goodbye to Seth and crashed onto my bed. I didn't think I'd sleep a wink, but exhaustion overpowered me and I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. A piercing ray of sunshine woke me. I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock. 10:19. I jumped out of bed and threw on an old t-shirt and some jean shorts. I found Dad in the living room, getting geared up for the big game. "Headin' out." I said. "Ok. Be careful son." Billy replied. I nodded and ran out of the house and straight for the woods. I stripped and phased. I ran full force straight for the treaty line. It took only about 5 minutes but it felt like forever. I was about 10 feet from the line when I decided to phase and get dressed. I walked the rest of the way, searching the whole time for Bells. I couldn't find her anywhere. I took a deep breath to see if I could pick up on her scent. Nothing. Maybe I was just early. I leaned against a massive tree and waited some more. I was just about to give up when Bella landed right next to me with a thud. "There you are." I said smiling at her. "Yeah. Sorry if I'm late. No real way to tell time out here." She said. "I think I was just early," I said ,"Did you hunt yet?" "I caught a deer just before I came here." She said calmly. "Oh," I said, "Do you need anything?" "Yeah." She replied closing the gap between us. I just stared at her for the longest. Bells had always been beautiful to me, but the woman that stood before me now was drop dead gorgeous. She was perfection. I snapped out of it. "What do you need Bells?" I asked her trying to focus. Without warning she threw her arms around me in a bear hug. I hugged her back then sat down pulling her into my lap. She let me hold her and as I did I played with one of her ringlets. "What am I going to do?"She asked looking up at me. "I have nowhere to go. I don't want to be with vampires. It just reminds me of what a monster I am." "Bell's you aren't a monster by any means. You'll always have me. I will ALWAYS be here for you." I said trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Jake, I thought you would hate me. I thought I'd never see you again. Everynight I ran the line looking for you. I saw Seth, Embry, and everyone else but you. Where were you?" She asked. "Bella, I couldn't hate you for something you had no choice in. I was home or with Charlie. That's what I did. I forced myself to get out of bed in the morning. I went to see Charlie just to see your old pictures sometimes. To smell you again. At night I dreamed of you. I dreamed of everything I could have done to stop what happened."I said. I looked down and realized I was holding her tightly against my chest. "Shit, sorry." I said losening my grip. Bella looked up at me with her honey colored eyes. " I like it." She said as she snuggled up against me again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. We had been sitting like that for a while when we heard a familiar rustling sound. I stood up, gently pushing Bells behind me. "Show yourself Cullen." I commanded. Edward jumped from a nearby tree and walked towards us. "I came for her."He said pointing at Bella. "SHE doesn't want YOU." I said. "Jacob, you don't have a dog in this race." Edward shot back. "Where Bella is concerned, I am the ONLY dog in the race." I stated. "Jake's right," Bella said, "Jake is the only person I want to be around." "What about my family? Did you ever think aabout what you're putting them through?" Edward said through gritted teeth. "You were all newborns once too. This is not permanent. I will see them again, I just need time to adjust. I might be new and improved on the outside, but I still have feelings and memories to sort through." Bella stated. "You could call us. Let us know that you're alright." Edward continued. "God, man. Are you deaf? She wants to be alone!" I snapped. "Jake is right. Stalking me does nothing to help your case." Bella said. "Make me understand Bella," Edward struggled, "You are like me now, but instead of talking to me you run to him. How is it helping talking to your natural enemy? Then again, that's your nature. You always do the exact opposite of what you should do." I started to say something but Bella cut me off. "Jake is not my enemy. Furthest thing from it. I knew him before i knew vampires existed. Before he knew what he really was. I swear, if I had never met you and this had never happened I would have married him. He's my best friend in the whole world. Now he's my only friend, too. And lest you forget who you are talking to; let me remind you that I'm a newborn and stronger than you. If I were you I'd start thinking before speaking." I was awestruck. "Bella, I don't appreciate idle threats." Edward replied. Bella laughed. "Nothing about me is idle, Edward. And it wasn't a threat. If you speak to me like that again it will not end well for you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Before Edward or I could say anything, Bella grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me to her. She used no constraint as she kissed me. It was animalistic and wild and I loved it. I pulled her closer, delving my tongue deep into her mouth. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and found Cullen fuming. I lifted Bella and put her legs around my waist. She ran her hands through my hair and I ran my hands all over her body. We heard Edward clear his throat. I turned so we could both see him. I started to say something again, but Bella beat me to it. "You've been dismissed." She said turning her attention back to me. She lifted my shirt up over my head. There was a loud snap. Bella broke the kiss and we looked over to where Edward had been standing. All that remained was a tree that had been snapped like a toothpick. I just stood there thinking that since the audience had left, the show was over. She turned and looked at me. I looked back into her honey-colored eyes. She ran to me full force and jumped into my arms, kissing me fiercely. She then dismounted and took a couple of steps back. "I'll see you, same time tomorrow." Bella said smiling. She turned and began to walk away. I grabbed her wrist. She looked from my grip on her to my eyes. She didn't resist. "Why don't you come home with me tonight? We could talk all night, just like when we were kids." I said. She stood there a moment considering my offer. "Jake, I don't know," She managed, "Seems like I've cost you enough already." "I insist." I said smiling and tugging her in the direction of the rez.


End file.
